something to believe in
by DakotaTonks
Summary: when dakota shirling moves to la plush will jacob finaly find his imprint?Will something stand in the way?Will jakes girlfriend get in the way? All this for a simple girl from callifornia.
1. prolog

**Hey everyone! Im rewriting this story and this is the first chapter of my rewrite enjoy!**

**prolog**

DPOV

I couldn't stand the unbarring pain. The emptiness roaring inside me like a thousand winds. It ripped through me as I fell to the muddy ground crying. Crying for everything. Everything that went wrong. Who knew la push Washington had such an effect on me? I hurdled in fear as I saw those deep red eyes smirking at me coming closer to my death, and all I could think is, I love you Jacob.


	2. the arival

**Hey guys chapter one!!!!!! I'm a better writer then I was so don't worry this will be an amazing story!!!! pictures on my profile.**

chapter one

DPOV

The cold wind whipped passed me as I gingerly got out of my car, more like baby. I am Dakota Shirling

I am 17 from sunny Calli. I have long brunette hair down to my shoulders I have bright brown eyes and a skinny figure. I lived with my aunt while my mom was in rehab, she was a alcoholic. I hated how late at night I would hear my parents fighting and glasses breaking. Well anyways, now I have to live in the rainiest cold most horrible place in THE universe some even saw its a freaking hell hole, la push Washington. I know what your thinking, why is it so bad? Well I will tell you why, one its cold ALL the time, two it like never like stops raining! Three its some Indian reservation. I mean come on I don't care if I'm half quilieute I don't want to live on some stupid Indian reservation. I walked up t o the door and knocked. No one other then my mother , good old mom. With a smile on her face sh e said "Dakota you finally here!!". "yep" I said popping the "p". She grasped me in a huge bear hug not letting me go until I almost turned blue. "mom let her go she will die before I can see her again" there stood my sister Amy. I haven't seen her sense mom got sent to rehab."ohmigod!! Amy its you!" I ran up and hugged her "iknowright?!!!" "Come on you two, Amy lets show Dakota her new room." I felt super excited I thought back to the day I got sent off to aunt Mary.

**Flashback**

_it was September 4__th__ I was crying uncontrollably as I was dragged forcibly from my mother and sister I was screaming in pain and sadness "don't take mommy away!!!!!!!!" I staggered through my heavy breathing they picked me up and I thought I would never see my family again._

**End flashback**

a grimace came upon my face as I thought of that memory. At that second I walked into my new room. I LOVED it. It was all baby blue **pic on profile** I sat my stuff down and said "i think im going to go to sleep now OK?" "ok sweetie" and with that they left. I went and did my nightly routine and got into my comfy pj's **pic on profile **and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. the dream

**Heyyy 3 chapters in one day woah!!!!!!!!! well so ya ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

**chapter 2 **

**DPOV**

_**I was in a dark and terrifying forest something was out of place something was strange. I slowly creped throw the dark black trees everything was foreign I had no idea what was going on. Suddenly I heared I rumble in the trees' I backed away terrified my heart pounding one hundred times a minute and out walk a HUGE giant wolf. This couldn't be happening I couldn't die I am to young! He looked like he was ready to attack then he slowly faded away the scencery changed and I was in my old house I was 1 year old playing with my doll house and the socil security worker charged in and dragged me out I was scarred I was reliving the day I was took away from my mother and I didnt know how to stop it .then suddenly I turned into the wolf I saw and I attacked the worker I sat there starring at her lifeless body covered in blood as my mother and sister screamed.**_


	4. new school

**OMG I need something better to do lol four chapters in one day I guess if anyone is reading this then this is your award disclamer I own nothing **

**chapter3**

**DPOV**

I woke up with a start. I was covered in

sweat. God that dream felt so real! I got up and

I took a shower. The cool water trickling down

my

back felt good. I got out picked out a cute

Grey

tank,black skirt and multicolored scarf **pic on**

**profile. **

And put my hair up in a pony tail. I put on

just a

bit of mascara and eyeliner

to make it look natural. I walked down

stairs and got a apple to eat. "so where

do we go to school?" I asked Amy

naturally. "oh well I go to forks high school

but mom said you have to go to la push high"

she responded back I could see

her face, it was sad she didn't want us to

be apart but there wasn't anything she

could do about it. So I went out and got

in my blue bug it was my baby I

couldn't live without it. I drove to wear I

was guessing the school was.

I got out and gracefully strutted my way

to the office "excuse me I am

Dakota Shirling" a lady with red hair and

glasses looked up and smiled

sweetly "oh yes here is your Schedule and

Ill call someone up

to show you around I hope you have a nice day"

I scanned my schedule

A days

1st Mr Flynn (lol inside joke) with math

2nd Mrs. Borges reading

3rd lunch

4th Mrs. Williams

5th tutorial/band (If you have it)

A DAYS

1 Mrs. BORGES science

2 Mr Flynn math

3 lunch

4 Mrs Williams

5th tutorial /choirs (If you have it)

hmm apparently today is a um B day. "Mrs. Sherling your guide is here" I turned around and saw a pretty Indian girl with black hair. " hi I am Dakota" she glared at me and I saw something pained her for years something horrible. She walked me to my first class math with Mr. Flynn. I walked in and introduced myself to the teacher " I am Dakota Sherling I'm new here" I said I just wanted to go sit down this teacher gave me the creeps. "yes of course go sit next to Jacob" he said and I could feel his eyes on my butt when I went to go sit down. I went and sat next to a relay strong guy he looked in his 20s but he was only 17 like me. I looked into his eyes and I felt the rest of the world melt away in his beautiful creamy chocolate brown eyes "hi im Jacob" he said after few minutes.

**a/n haha cliffy!!! review or I will eat you in ur sleep**


	5. meeting jacob

**Omg omg omg people actually read my stories! Thank you so much! The reviews mean a lot to me. I was going to update again today but the reviews made my day!well heres the next chapter XD P.S should I do the next chapter in Jacobs POV?**

**DPOV**

"hi I'm Jacob" he said as I stared into his gorgeous eyes sparkling brown pools of chocolate dancing in the sunlight."hello?" he asked smirking. "oh sorry I'm Dakota I just moved here from Calli , god how I miss Calli." I replied to the god standing in front of me. Still smirking he laughed and said "like what ya see?" I blushed looked away noticing I was staring at him." "OK class we have a new student, Dakota why don't you come introduce yourself?" I stood there in absolute shock. Shock of what happened and shock of what will happen. I slowly walked up to the front of the class. Shyly I started to talk slow words of shock "uh um uh hi im Dakota and I moved here from Calli and thats about it." I looked to Mr. Flynn and he nodded his head for me to sit down. I walked back to my seat the feeling of eyes on me as it felt like forever before I came up to my seat. I sat down and against every fiber in my body did not look at Jacob black.

After second block I went to lunch I decided I wast any lest bit hungry and decided just to look for a table. I looked and I didn't see any tables. At that moment Jacob black gracefully strode to me looking gorgeous as ever. " hey why don't you sit by me and my friends they would love to meet you" he said fluently. "s-sure" I stuttered, omg I did not just STUDDER in front of THEE Jacob black stupid stupid stupid :( ( **lol I just HAD to put that smiley there on instanced lol**) he smirked is adorable smirk and I almost fainted. I walked not knowing. Not knowing what to expect and not knowing why I was going with him. "Dakota this is Leah, Paul,Sam,quill Jr,Emily,Jared,Collen, and Brady guys this is Dakota" I smiley shyly and a red blush faintly showed upon my pale but not to pale face. "hi" I so brilliantly said. After they all said hi I sat next to Jacob and the wall. The empty feeling of being left out I n a conversation over took me and I started have a conversation with the wall in my head. I must have looked ridiculous staring at a wall because Jacob black started talking to me.

**Srry its short im just tired**


	6. authors note

a/n SORRY lots have happened I just want to let you know I am working on the next chapters of both my stories world behind my wall and something to believe in so bear with me !!


	7. Charmine and amanda

**It is taking me for ever to update but dont worry soon enough I will be back on track!**

"So your from Calli?" he asked. "yeah I was but then my my mom lost her job

and we had to move" I lied smoothly. I did not want anyone knowing the truth

We sat there for a couple of minutes until a girl walked up. She was very pretty.

She had long black hair, tan skin, and curves in all the right places. She was wearing

black skinny jeans, a hollister top, green jacket and blue converse. " Hey Jake"

she said smiling . "Hey Amanda this is Dakota she just moved here from callifornia."

he said smiling at her. Who was this girl? Is she his girlfriend? _Dont be silly._ A

voice in my head said.

_She is most likely just a friend._ Your right voice, think positive just a friend. " Hi

Dakota im Amanda,

Jakes girlfriend.". With those two words my life shattered, my whole being dead.

Gone. I had

no reason to live. I had onley just met him and jake was my world. There was no

world without him.

"Nice to meet you" I said hiding the hurt in my eyes. "Come on jake we are going

to be late for

history." amanda said holding his hand. "It was nice to meet you Dakota!" she said

happily. I walked away

trying to find english. I bumped into a girl with short blond hair and hazel eyes. "Oh my

god! I

am SO sorry " she said helping me with my books that fell on the floor. " Dont worry about it

im fine,

im Dakota im new here". I got up and held my hand out. "Oh your the new girl!" she ignored

my hand and hugged me. " your so going to be my new best friend!" she said smiling. "what

do you have next?" she asked still looking very hyper. "English with Mrs. Williams" I said looking

at my schedual. "Oh mi god! ME TO!" she handed me my books and took my hand and pulled

me to my class. I walked up to the teacher and gave her the card I was supposed to give her to sign.

She told me to go sit next to the girl from this morning.

"I almost forgot my name is Charmine "

she said enthusiasticly. "Charmine ? What a pretty name!" I said trying to be just as enthusiastick,

but failed. "I know right? It means joy in greek". I was going to reply but the teacher started class. After school I drove home and walked in the door. "KODA!" Amy yelled and ran in the room.i never realy looked at my sister before. She has long dirty blond hair that flowed down her back, short of pale skin, and brown eyes that shine. After dinner I did my nightly rotine and went to bed dreaming of jacob black.


End file.
